Thank You For Loving Me Too, Naruto-kun
by Uzumaki family
Summary: Hinata mencurahkan semua isi hatinya kepada sang suami Naruto, apa yang dia rasakan dan pikirkan selama ini.


A FANFICTION NARUTO

Thank You loving me too, Naruto-kun

By Linna Mayasari

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : Canon,mybe typos bertebaran,mybe gaje, berantakan dll

Enjoy!

* * *

Di suatu rumah terlihat seorang perempuan berambut indigo panjang sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masak-memasak di dapurnya. Tangannya sangat telaten mengiris-iris sayur mayur masakannya dan mencampur dengan bahan-bahan yang lainnya, memasukan ini itu ke dalam wajan dengan teliti.

Setelah berkutat cukup lama hampir 1 jam akhirnya masakannya selesai.

Berbagai makanan telah terhidang di meja makan mulai dari sashimi ,shabu-shabu, tempura, yakitori dan okonomiyaki.

''Tadaima,Hinata'' Ucap seseorang dari pintu masuk rumahnya.

Perempuan berambut panjang indigo itu yang ternyata bernama Hyuga Hinata atau lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Hinata langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berlari kecil ke arah pintu untuk menyambut sang suami Uzumaki Naruto.

''Okaerinasai Naruto-kun'' Ucap sang istri Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Hinata lalu membantu melepaskan jubah kebangaan suaminya ini, jubah yang selalu di pakai Naruto bila pergi ke kantornya saat ini di gedung Hokage karena dengan memakai jubah yang bertulisan Nanadaime Hokage di belakangnya dirinya merasa sangat bangga akhirnya cita-cita sedari kecil terwujud sudah.

''waaah,makanannya banyak sekali-dattebayo''Ucap Naruto saat sampai diruang makan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

''i-iya Naruto-kun karena perlengkapan didapur masih banyak, ja-jadi aku memasak semuanya''Ucap Hinata yang sudah berdiri di depan meja makan. ''tapi Naruto-kun harus cuci tangan dulu sebelum makan''Lanjutnya menyadarkan Naruto yang awalnya ingin langsung memakan makanan itu.

''ah, iya hampir lupa'' Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk jidatnya dan bergegas kekamar mandi untuk cuci tangan.

''Ittadakimasu'' Ucap Naruto dan Hinata berbarengan.

Naruto makan begitu sangat lahap karena makanan buatan istrinya ini sungguh sangat lezat sekali, Naruto begitu sangat bersyukur bisa mempunyai istri yang pintar memasak hingga dirinya tidak merasa kelaparan lagi seperti masa-masanya dulu.

Setelah selesai makan Hinata membereskan peralatan makanannya dan mencucinya.

Naruto yang hanya melihat keuletan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum bangga.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, Hinata dan Naruto pun sudah ada di kamar tidurnya .

''oyasuminasai, Hime'' Ucap Naruto dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang sang istri Hinata ,sambil menutup matanya.

''Oyasuminasai, Naruto-kun''Balas Hinata dan mereka pun terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

''Hinata...''

''Hinata...''

''Ku mohon..''

''Hinata, ku mohon...''

''Ku mohon tetap di sini..''

''Hinata..''

''Jangan pergi..''.

''Jangan pergi bersama Tenori''

''Aku membutuhkanmu''

''Aku Membutuhkanmu disini bersama ku''

''Aku tidak ingin sendirian''

''Sendirian lagi''

''Naruto-kun...''

.

.

''Naru...'' Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya , terlihat keringat di wajahnya yang bercucuran berlomba turun dari wajah putihnya ini. Hinata mimpi buruk yang membuat nafasnya berpacu dangan cepat ,ingatan saat dirinya terpaksa ikut Tenori pun terbayang lagi.

Wajahnya menoleh kesamping dimana terlihat sang suami Naruto tidur sangat nyenyak terlihat sangat damai sambil memengangi tangannya. Tanpa terasa airmata turun dari wajahnya, Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya dilihatnya Naruto dengan lekat, tangannya terulur ke wajah Naruto, dirasakannya kulit tan milik suaminya ini yang begitu hangat tersentuh kulit miliknya. Airmatanya semakin deras keluar dari kelopak matanya.

''bisakah aku membahagiakanmu Naruto-kun''Ucap Hinata lirih.

Diusapnya pipi yang memiliki tiga gores kiri dan kanan itu dangan lembut dan entah datang dari mana keberanian ini wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit didekatkannya ke wajah sang suami hingga bibirnya menyentuh hidung mancung milik suaminya. Hinata mencium hidung Naruto dengan lembut penuh perasaan.

Saat dirinya menghentikan ciuman itu airmatanya tiba-tiba terjatuh mengenai pipi Naruto dan membuat sang suami terbangun. Hinata panik karena kegiatannya diketahui sang suami.

''Ma-maafkan aku Naruto-kun''Ucap Hinata sambil memengangi bibirnya

''Aku hanya...''Ucapnya menggantung, bola matanya kesana kemari menutupi rasa malunya.

''Aku hanya merasa senang...''Lanjutnya lagi

''Aku merasa sangat senang bisa berada disini disisi Naruto-kun, sebagai seorang istri, dan tanpa kusadari airmata ini turun begitu saja tanpa henti''Ucap Hinata menjelaskan sambil sesegukan. Namun Naruto tahu bukan masalah ini yang membuat istrinya sedih tapi ada masalah lain yang di pikirkannya.

''Bukan masalah ini ya kan?Tanya Naruto sambil memengang wajah istrinya menghapus butiran-buitran air yang turun dari mata sang istri.

''kamu sedih karena ada masalah lain yang kamu pikirkan, apa itu Hinata?Ceritakan padaku'' Ucap Naruto sambil memasang wajah khawatirnya.

''Naruto-kun..''Ucap Hinata dengan berlinang airmata yang semakin deras turun dari kelopak matanya.

''aku merasa malu untuk mengatakannya atau bahkan berpikir tentang hal ini sekarang..'' Ucap Hinata tertunduk malu untuk menceritakan apa yang dia rasakan.

''Tapi kenyataannya adalah... bagaimanapun aku masih memikirkan hari-hari dimana hatiku merasa sakit saat melihat dirimu dibenci semua orang..''Ucap Hinata masih ngengantung karena masih banyak yang mau dia curahkan semua apa yang dia rasakan dan pikirkan kepada sang suami. Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan curahan hati sang istri dengan seksama.

''Seorang anak tanpa keluarga...berteriak dan membuat onar untuk mencari perhatian semua orang'' kini airmatanya semakin deras mengingat masa kecil mereka berdua.

''Aku tahu perasaan itu. Bahkan sangat memahaminya karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama kesepian dan sendirian.'' Lanjutnya sambil memengang dadanya merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba menusuk.

''dan hal itulah yang membuatku merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat dalam, setiap kali aku mempunyai kesempatan, aku harus memastikan kamu bahagia. Aku harus tahu ...walaupun hanya melihatmu dari kejauhan'' lanjutnya lagi kini memerawang masa lalunya yang dulu selalu memperhatikan sang suami dari kejauhan.

''dan hingga kamu menemukan orang-orang yang kamu anggap sebagai teman'' bibirnya melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman mengingat saat itu Naruto sudah mempunyai teman.

''dan setiap kali aku melihatmu berkembang, aku merasa aku juga bisa berkembang dengan sendirinya''Ucap Hinata sambil memengang tangan sang suami erat.

''dan bahkan juga ketika hal-hal menjadi gelap dan putus asa , aku dapat melihatmu bersinar'' lanjutnya .

''itulah yang memberiku keyakinan bahwa aku dapat melakukannya juga, kamu memberikan ku begitu banyak harapan..Naruto-kun'' kini tatapan Hinata tertuju pada mata sang suami , mata biru sebiru lautan samudra yang mampu membuat Hinata merasakan kesejukan yang tidak terhingga.

''aku tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak kamu telah merubah ku...tapi hanya ada satu hal yang tidak berubah yaitu kamu tidak akan pernah bisa membuat ku berhenti untuk selalu mencintaimu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan akan terus mencintaimu lagi dan lagi, dari keinginan untuk berada di sisimu, berbagi rasa sakit bersamamu dan membuat mu bangga, segalanya! Aku ingin memberikan segalanya untukmu''Ucap Hinata panjang lebar kini airmatanya kian banyak berjatuhan , Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata istrinya hanya bisa terdiam takjub begitu sangat berartikah dirinya untuk sang istri. Genggaman Hinata di tangannya semakin dieratkannya.

''tetapi bukan hal ini yang membuatku menangis, aku hanya takut apakah aku benar-benar bisa membuatmu bahagia..Naruto-kun, Bukan hanya sekarang..tetapi untuk selamanya'' Ucap Hinata lagi, Kini mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca sekali lagi Hinata membuatnya takjub

'' Aku..aku tahu ini terdengar sangat bodoh''Ucap Hinata lagi kini matanya dia pejamkan

''aku mungkin mengatakannya terlalu berlebihan, dan bahkan mungkin hal ini tidak terlalu penting tetapi.. tetapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan kata-kata ini dari hatiku'' lanjut Hinata sedikit berteriak karena malu kalau-kalau dianggap aneh oleh suaminya.

'' tapi bagaimana pun aku benar-benar merasa sangat ingin melihat dirimu bahagia..Naruto-kun. Hanya itu yang ku inginkan'' lanjutnya dan sekarang matanya terbuka menatap mata biru sang suaminya sambil tersenyum.

''aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan, kamu bisa menertawaiku sekarang..aku tahu aku terdengar begitu..gila''Ucap Hinata jari-jarinya mulai bermain seperti kebiasaannya kalau sedang malu

''Hinata..''Ucap Naruto dan langsung memeluk sang istri menenggelamkan kepala Hinata ke dada bidang nya.

''bagaimana kamu bisa mengatakan kamu gila, ketika saharusnya yang mengatakan semua hal itu adalah aku , Hinata''lanjutnya kini butiran-butiran air berlomba turun dari mata birunya, Naruto ikut menangis

''Kamu..kamu merubahku juga, Hinata''Ucapnya lagi sambil membelai rambut indigo milik sang istri lembut. Hinat yang mendengar kata-kata sang suami hanya bisa terdiam di dalam pelukannya.

''apakah kamu ingat?senyumanmu telah menyelamatkanku juga, kamu adalah sebuah anugerah yang di beri kami-sama padaku''Ucap Naruto lagi, belaian-belaian sang suami itu terasa lembut bagi Hinata

.

.

'kali ini Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Naruto-kun .Dulu, aku selalu menangis dan menyerah. Aku selalu membuat jalan yang salah. Tapi, kau membantuku menemukan jalan yang benar, Aku selalu mengejarmu. Aku ingin mengejarmu. Aku ingin berjalan di sampingmu sepanjang waktu. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Kau telah mengubahku! Senyummu lah yang menyelamatkanku. Itulah mengapa aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu. Karena AKU MENCINTAIMU' kenangan saat penyerangan pain itu muncul di ingatan Naruto membuat hatinya menghangat atas kenangan itu

.

.

''Aku juga terkadang ada kalanya mudah menyerah dengan keadaan , tetapi kamu membantuku memilih jalan yang benar, untuk tidak pernah menarik kembali kata-kata, kamulah yang membantuku mengingat jalan ninjaku waktu itu'' Ucap Naruto menerawang saat perang shinobi 4 terjadi dimana saat itu Neji tewas dihadapannya saat ingin melindungi Hinata yang mencoba melindunginya dari serangan duri-duri juubi dan akhirnya membuat Naruto putus asa dan hampir saja diajak oleh duo Uchiha Madara dan Obito namun dengan satu tamparan dari Hinata yang tidak terlalu keras dipipinya membuat dirinya tersadar kalau hampir saja dia akan meninggalkan kata-kata ideologinya yaitu tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya karena itulah jalan ninjanya.

''Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan masa-masa itu-dattebayo ''Ucap Naruto pelukannya semakin dipereratnya menyalurkan kehangatan yang dirasakan masing-masing.

''Itulah sebabnya aku bener-bener merasa bersyukur karena kamulah satu-satunya perempuan yang selalu berada disisiku disaat aku terpojok Hinata'' lanjutnya lagi.

'' dan karena itulah membuat aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu selama-lamanya sampai maut memisahkan''Ucap Naruto lagi kini pelukannya dilepaskannya dan nampaklah mata biru sebiru lautan yang begitu menyejukan bagi Hinata kini beruraian airmata.

'' jadi kamu tidak perlu malu untuk menceritakan hal-hal ini, karena aku perlu tahu tentang apa yang kamu rasakan dan pikirkan'' Lanjutnya lagi airmatanya masih terus mengalir dengan deras , tangan kekarnya terulur memengang pipi putih milik Hinata yang juga berlinangan airmata. Hinata tidak dapat menjawab kata-kata sang suami kini gilirannya yang merasa takjub.

''Dasar gadis bodoh, sekarang kamu membuatku menangis juga kan''Lanjutnya lagi sambil membantu menghapus airmata sang istri yang tidak hentinya terjatuh dari mata seindah bulan itu.

''Na-naruto-kun''Ucap Hinata akhirnya, tangannya menyentuh tangan milik sang suami yang sedari tadi menempel di pipi putihnya ini. Merasakan kehangatan yang di alirkan dari tangan tan itu.

''Hinata, Arigatou''Ucap Naruto dan mereka kembali berpelukan.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, lebih dekat dan dekat lagi hingga bibir mereka menyatu , Naruto mencium Hinata dengan penuh perasaan, mengecup bibir mungil sang istri atas bawah secara bergantian , begitu juga dengan Hinata setiap ciuman dari Naruto di balasnya dengan penuh perasaan juga, menyalurkan kehangatan yang selama ini dirasakan.

'Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu, hatiku tidak dapat berhenti mengucapkannya' Ucap Hinata dalam hati dengan masih saling berciuman dengan sang suami secara bergantian, tangannya beralih ke leher Naruto semakin erat untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Dari mencium bibir Hinata ,kini beralih ke kening Hinata, pipi Hinata, dagu Hinata dan beralih lagi ke leher jenjang milik Hinata sampailah ciuman itu ke buah dada milik Hinata , Naruto menciuminya sangat lembut tidak ada satu pun yang luput dari ciuman Naruto. Hinata yang merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa ini hanya bisa memejamkan kedua bola matanya sambil meremas kepala Naruto merasakan setiap aksi dari bibir sang pujaan hati ini yang sekarang benar-benar menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, suaminya, cinta matinya.

Di saat Naruto menghentikan ciumannya mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum, tertawa bersama dan saling mendalami pandangan mata yang sangat menyejukan itu.

''Aku ingin tertawa seperti ini hanya dengan kamu Naruto-kun, dan terus dekat denganmu , semakin dekat lagi, dan lagi, izinkan aku memberikan segalanya untuk mu, dan mari kita tetap seperti ini selama-lamanya, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Dan terimakasih telah mencintaiku juga, Naruto-kun'' Ucap Hinata lirih. kini airmatanya mulai berairan lagi, di peluknya Naruto sang suami. Di dekapnya sangat erat agar dapat menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang yang berlimpah untuk sang suami. Naruto hanya diam dalam pelukan Hinata merasakan aroma tubuh sang istri yang begitu sangat menyejukan hatinya , belaian-belaian sang istri di kepalanya membuatnya mengila sangat mententramkan jiwanya.

''Jangan khawatir Hinata, kita akan membuat kenangan yang mengagumkan bersama-sama- Dettebayo''Ucap Naruto dalam pelukan Hinata.

''Tetapi hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah..''Ucap Naruto menggantung sambil mengeluarkan senyuman seringai yang membuat Hinata membelalakan matanya.

''N-Naru-Naruto-kun, la-lagi'' Ucap Hinata terbata-bata karena tahu maksud dari senyuman nakal suaminya ini.

''Tentu saja lagi, Aku belum selesai melakukannya denganmu Hinata'' Ucap Naruto dan langsung menerjang Hinata, melumatnya dalam aksi yang memabukan.

Malam ini dua sejoli yang sudah berstatus suami dan istri ini melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang setiap hari mereka lakukan berbagi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan sepanjang malam.

End

* * *

gimana dpt feel nya ga atau gaje lagi?..gomen gomen ya ff ku selalu gaje maafkan lah diriku ini yang selalu gaje

ohya ada yang tanya apa aku ini cewek atau cowok jawabannya adalah cewek, maaf biasanya kalau cewek kata-kata yang digunakan bagus n rapi ya..kalau aku ga, semua nya berantakan :(

sekali lagi gomen ne..

Yang udah mau baca ff gaje ini ku ucapkan makasih banyak ya^^

Naruhina forever

\\\\(^o^)/


End file.
